Life Uncensored
by StarStrukk22
Summary: What do you do when you have a dad who is a tyrant, stupid horny teenage boys, metalheads, and the love of your life? One hell of a crazy ride. Rated M for language and sexual content. Chapter 8 is up!
1. Status Quo

"High school sucks. I have to take calculus and A.P. English! Think of all that homework!" My friend Taylor sighed dramatically. The first day of my senior year, so why wasn't I excited. "Ashelin, hello?"

"Oh, sorry Taylor, yeah the credit requirements are ludicrous." I agreed without actually agreeing. Have you ever agreed with your friends, but just to make them shut up?

"Not like you'll have any problems Ashelin, you're sharp as a tack. Besides, your father runs the city, so he'll have you pass as well." She pointed out. I would have had a counter-argument, but I knew she was right. Even if I did happen to fail, my father would just have to threaten to put them in prison. I sighed, I don't think that people actually saw my father for what he is; a greedy tyrant. I don't like the thought of people thinking I am some spoiled little rich girl. I was supposedly the 'popular' girl of the school. I was reluctant to find myself head cheerleader, if I didn't, I would supposedly lose my status. I was also a straight A student, so I was going to graduate with flying colors.

I was seventeen years old, six foot, had green eyes, and my mother's wild red hair. Unfortunately, my mother was no longer with us. She died a few months ago from unknown causes. I can sum up the experience of my mother dying in two words: It sucks.

Taylor was seventeen just as I was, but she was a little bit shallow. In fact, most of my friends were shallow. She had bright blond hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, and stood at about five foot six; overall she was one of those people all the guys tried to get with just as much as they tried with me. I knew better than that though. I was still a virgin, which most people thought was a lie, while Taylor…not so much.

My other friend in my 'clique' was Anjelique. She was the nicer one of the group with her soft brown eyes, light brown hair, fair skin, and conservative style, she was really pretty. Not a lot of guys noticed this because she didn't show as much skin as we did. She was sweet to everyone and was also a straight A student, taking all A.P. classes, voluntarily. She was a little shorter, standing at about five feet and three inches. I could relate and tolerate her more than I did with Taylor. She didn't believe in the whole 'status quo' bit.

"Well, I could always tutor you." Anjelique spoke up; her voice was shy and high. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"We have _bigger_ things to worry about, Anjelique. Like Daryl Brown." She mentioned as she waved at him with her dainty fingers. I rolled my eyes as he replied with a look that said, 'I hot and you know it.'

"Really Taylor? He is a jerk. His last girlfriend he had didn't mean that much, since he was caught fucking her mom." I said in a stern voice. Taylor shrugged.

"Her mom was hot; I'd do her too, if I was a guy that is." She said idiotically.

"Taylor, who wouldn't you do?" I said with a smirk and we all laughed.

Daryl was six foot one and had a bronze tone. His eyes were dark brown, the color of shit, exactly what he was full of. His hair was dark brown at chin length with curls. He looked like one of those guys we would all just fall for. Next to him was Damon, and he was the quarterback of the football team, and way hotter than Daryl and currently my interest. He was six foot three, was tan, shared my green eyes, had shaggy blond hair, and had a nice body. He smiled at me with his white smile and his immaculate teeth. His eyes even seemed to smile at me and I could feel myself blushing. He came over and sat down beside me while Taylor and Anjelique smiled at me.

"So Ashelin, you're looking great this year." He complimented his voice sexy.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Damon." I raised my eyebrow in a sexy way.

"So there's a party, and you're going with me." He said.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Maybe I want to go by myself."

"You can't, unless you're going with me." He flirted.

"Well, I like a man that knows what he wants. Ok, I'll humor you." I crossed my arms.

"Cool." He said and walked away.

"Scandalous. I'm texting everyone I know about what just happened." I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, let's get to class." I ushered them.


	2. Party's, Vodka, Vodka, & Vodka

The party was loud, but also fun. Damon looked so hot that night. Taylor was with Daryl, and Anjelique was home alone…Again.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Damon asked.

"Sure." I said. As he left I sat down on the couch. Then I saw him. He was across the room, but whatever it was, caught my eye. He was tall with green eyes, had reddish-brown hair, fair skin, and had a muscular build. He was very handsome. He looked to be about twenty two or twenty three. He saw me and smiled a genuine smile, that's when Damon came back.

"Hey. I hope you like cherry vodka." He said. I tried to look around him, but the man was gone. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought I saw someone I knew…Yeah, vodka's fine." I said taking the cup and taking a big swig. The alcohol went to my head right away. A few minutes later, Damon and I was smashed. The alcohol gave me a headache, and the music and the lights made my head ache worse.

"Let's go somewhere more quiet." It came out more like 'let's gah shomewhere mo queet.' Yeah, that's how smashed I was.

"Yeah sure." He said, less drunk than I. We stumbled as we went up the stairs and found a room that was dark and we found the bed. He was on top of me, kissing me. I tried to make him stop, but I really couldn't manage a legible sentence. I just gave in and started kissing him back, it couldn't go any further…right? He started to take off my clothes and his.

"Do you have a condom?" I mumbled.

"Uh, yeah, sure baby." He said as he kissed my neck to my mouth. "Now just relax." He whispered in my ear. I don't really remember much, but the pain of him breaking my virginity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I was naked and alone. I got up and tried to find my clothes strewn across the whole bedroom. I had never gotten this drunk before. Actually I had never gotten buzzed by alcohol. My heartbeat felt as if it were in my head. I opened up the window and snuck outside.

I came home to the palace and felt scummy. I was definitely in need of a shower, big time.

"Ashelin, where were you?" My father asked me.

"I was with Taylor. Can I go now? I have a headache. I think I'm sick." I said, my voice muffled by my hand, ready to catch my vomit.

"Before you go, I want you to meet the newest KG leader. His name is Torn." My vision was blurry, but I managed to make out who he was. It was the man from the party last night. He smiled at me and blurted out…

"Hey, didn't I see you at the party last night getting smashed...Oops, sorry." He actually looked like he meant it, but sorry wasn't going to help me against my father.

"WHAT?! You were at a party?" He gasped in a tyrannical rage.

"Dad, it's not like it was a kegger. And _I_ was not getting smashed. I was drinking soda." I attempted a lie, a very bad lie.

"Do you think I was born just yesterday?! You are grounded for two weeks!" He yelled.

"Two weeks?!" I stomped all the way to my room. Thank god I had a bathroom in my bedroom because I kept vomiting the whole night.


	3. The Day Of My Discontent

"So, you and Damon huh?" Taylor asked me.

"Taylor, what are you talking about?" I asked puzzled.

"News around the school is that Damon and you did _it_." Anjelique whispered.

"It's not like you have to whisper, Anjelique. Everyone knows about it." Taylor said with joy. Joy probably because she's not the only one in our group that's not a virgin. "So, how big is he? Did he use a condom?"

"I really don't even remember it you guys. I was smashed, and he said he used a condom. I need to find him so I can talk to him." I said, looking around them.

"Hey baby. So about this weekend, we should do it again." He had some kind of shit eating grin on his face.

"I'm grounded. How does everybody know?" I said.

"Oh, I told them." He said braggishly.

"Why would you tell them? That's our business, not yours, and I was drunk." I said exasperated.

"C'mon honey. You practically wanted me to give it to you." He said in a smart ass way.

"You practically roofied me, Damon." I was pissed now.

"Sluts don't need roofy's." He said in a menacing whisper. That's when I slapped him full force and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had to go to cheerleading practice, oh joy. A room full of girls that were probably gossiping about me right now. I changed into my uniform and went to the gymnasium.

"Ok first I am going to teach you how to do a back tuck."

"The only thing you can teach us is how to get drunk and laid within five minutes." Taylor giggled. If that was an idea of a joke I wasn't laughing. I tried to ignore her, but the comments kept flowing from everyone, everyone but Anjelique that is. She was too shy to speak up though and I couldn't hold that against her. It was finally over and I was the first one out of there.


	4. Why so sick?

There was a knock at my bedroom door and I got up from my bed, and slumped lazily towards the door.

"Hi…Did I catch you at a bad time?" Torn asked, I had been crying for an hour.

"No, no, you're fine." His blue eyes seemed like puppy dog eyes and they made me smile. "What do you want?"

"Oh I wanted to tell you that I was sorry that I opened my mouth. The last time I was grounded I was sleeping with my teddy bear."

"So you were like what? Ten years old?" I asked.

"No, yesterday." He tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't and neither could I.

"Okay then…Do you wanna come in?" I asked, and he came in and sat back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I joined in with the ceiling staring.

"So how is school when you're the Baron's daughter?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh man, it sucks!" I laughed dryly.

"Really? I thought that maybe it would be the other way around." He said sincerely surprised.

"Yeah, I mean everybody expects you to be on top. I had it all; everything that any girl my age wants; lots of friends, head cheerleader, miss popular. I mean I thought it's what I wanted, but now that I got it…well had it…"

"What happened?" Torn asked concerned.

"Well it's about the party. That guy I was with got me drunk and took advantage of me. I'm not trying to play the victim; I shouldn't have drunk the vodka…"

"Whoa, that's pretty serious, Ashelin. That's considered rape. Did he even use a condom?"

"Well yeah…I mean he said he did…so yeah…" As soon as I thought about it my stomach churned. Did he use a condom, or was it a lie? I suddenly didn't feel so good as I clutched my stomach.

"Are you ok," He asked. As he asked, I vomited by his feet. "So I'll take that as a no."


	5. Morning Sickness

The night that Torn left, I was up all night riding the porcelain bus, which means hugging the toilet and puking.

"Daddy," I cried out, my voice shaking. Reminding me of when I was little and was too afraid to tell him something. "I think I got the flu because I can't stop puking."

"You have school to go to." His voice boomed and I knew that his decision was clear.

Fucker.

I slowly got up and splashed water on my face and brushed my teeth. I didn't have time to take a shower, so I changed into some new clothes. I took the zoomer because the cool wind felt good against my face. I felt a little better riding to school, and felt sick again entering the school. I could feel their stares, some glares. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, but I don't dare let the slide.

Until I was alone.

Everyone was in class, and that's when I went into the janitors' closet. I was crying so hard my chest was heaving. Skipping class to cry in a janitors' closet was so not me. I hate gossip. I always hated gossip.

"Hello." There was a knock at the door and I recognized her voice immediately. I opened the door.

"Anjelique, how did you find me?" I asked, wiping my nose on my sleeve.

"Well I wasn't looking for you; my teacher needed the mop to clean up someone's puke." She said, surprised to find Ashelin crying in the closet.

"Here it is." I slid it towards her.

"Sorry I didn't exactly stand up for you yesterday. Those girls are so mean. I wish I were as strong as you." I was taken aback by this statement. Crying in a janitor closet was strong?

"Look at me Angelique, I'm crying in a supply closet! How does that make me strong?" I was a little enraged.

"Well you have the guts to _come_ back to school and at least stand up for yourself. If I was in your predicament I would never come back. If I'm not mistaken, you're the one that always stood up for me." She explained and it did make sense.

"Thanks, Angel." I said.

"Do you want me to lock the closet?" She asked. I shook my head pathetically.

After a grueling day of school I went down to the store. Acne medication, no. Toothpaste, nope. Pregnancy test. Bingo. I took it to the cashier who gave me a disgusted look.

"It's for my friend." I lied casually. She shrugged and scanned it and I gave her more than what it costs. "Keep the change." I said, running out of the store to my home, or palace.

"Ashelin, just where do you think you're going?" My father called out.

"Do I not live here anymore?" My smart ass mouth called out.

"Your first teacher said you weren't there." Now maybe was the time to tell him my troubles, and he would be the understanding father he should have been.

Or maybe not.

"Dad, I've been having kind of a hard time at school, and maybe we could talk-"

"Ashelin, you know there are no excuses to missing school. It's the backbone of your future." He boomed.

"Yes dad, I understand. I won't do it again." I droned and ran up to my bedroom. I went into the bathroom and took out the pregnancy test and peed on it like the directions said. I paced my bedroom back and forth to wait three minutes.

"Hey, it's me." Torn said as he entered the room.

"Oh shit." I said shocked.

"Uh…what is it?"

"I'm, I'm pregnant…How did this happen?" A tear dripped out of my eye.

"Well it happened-"

"I know how it happened, but he…he lied to me."

"He's a slime ball, Ashelin." He told me with concern, taking me into his arms. It felt nice.

"I need to tell my dad." I said. I wanted to keep this baby, even if it was that slime balls. I wouldn't let my child be like that. I would be a good parent. Not like my father.


	6. Just So Angry

"This is unbelievable, how could you do something like this to our family name?!" My fathers' voice had seared into my brain, _our_ family name? Was that some kind of cruel joke? My mother is dead and I have no siblings. Not much of a family.

"Dad, it was a mistake ok?" My voice trembled. I had to stand_ my_ ground.

"I don't want everyone to think that my daughter, who is our future, is some kind of slut." That was a slap in the face. I had been called a slut before, but not by my father. Most people thought just because I had double D's meant that I was a slut.

"That was my first time daddy, and he took advantage of me! Why are you so cold-hearted?!" I was crying furiously now.

So much for standing my ground.

"Who was it?" He asked furiously. I didn't want to seem like a nark, but I knew he'd get the info he needs, he always does. I wanted to say someone like Seymour Butts or Dick Trickle and watching him ask for that name. That would be oh so priceless.

"Damon Matheson." I replied meekly.

"Of the Matheson's…? They're an important part of the city, and one of the richest too," His voice trailed off. Of course he wouldn't do anything to the rich kids' family. He was always such a kiss ass with the ritzy people; he never made them join the KG. "We're getting rid of that baby."

"No dad, I want to keep the baby!" My voice grew stern.

"I'm making an appointment so you can get an abortion and that's final!" His voice said it all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day after my abortion, I felt empty inside. Like now it felt like there was some big gaping hole inside of me that couldn't be filled.

I lay onto my bed with headphones in my ear, listening to some heavy metal band. I could relate with the music because it was angry and sad and hated people, just like I did. I decided to blow off some steam by going into the KG practice room, where they learned their fighting skills. I decided to punch the bag without gloves. I jumped and kicked it, punched it, and felt a lot better.

"You have a natural talent." I jumped to find Torn standing behind me; his eyes seemed to trace my figure.

"Yeah, well, I'm just really angry."

"I heard about what happened. I'm sorry; I wish I could have done something." He was so sweet and that's when I noticed he didn't have a shirt on.

Ooh La La.

"Yeah well it's not your fault." I said hastily as I kicked the bag again. It swung rapidly from side to side.

"Yeah I know, but…but I just hate seeing you sad is all." His puppy dog eyes twinkled and…was he flirting with me?

"Well that's nice of you." I smiled slightly.

"Have you ever thought about joining the KG?" He asked.

"Actually I really haven't, but…I mean it's never crossed my mind before." Joining the KG with him sounded good to me.

"How would you like to join? Your father just passed a new law that women are now allowed in the KG too." Did I really want join the KG. I really don't like to associate myself with anything my father does, but I think it would be character building.

"Well sign me up." I said, my eyes wide with excitement.


	7. Kissin' In Da Rain

"Ashelin honey, would you come out here?" My father yelled from the library where he drank his champagne and had meetings with all the ritzy people. I sighed, and to my surprise it was Damon's parents.

"W-what's going on?" I said a little unsure.

"We're just discussing your future darling." His mother cooed. What the fuck was she talking about?

"You're getting married, Ashelin." My dad said flatly.

"And that's funny because I thought I had a say in that." I said pissed off.

"We'd be happy to have you as our daughter-in-law. Absolutely charming daughter you have." Mr. Matheson droned on. I rolled my eyes. Were these fuckers serious? Did these ass-wipes think they could seriously run my future?

"Hey Ashelin, I think we're a match." Damon said behind me and I jumped.

"Get away from me creep." I whispered as I crossed my arms.

"The wedding is set on March 15th, the day after graduation." He whispered in my ear, trying to be sexy. More like nasty, ew.

"You've overlooked one thing," I paused. "I am not marrying you." I said, carefully enunciating every word like he was a five year old. I walked away from him into the kitchen. I needed a drink. Ah the champagne, I took the bottle and chugged most of the contents. Then it felt too suffocating inside so I ran outside where it was raining.

"What are you doing?" Torn asked me in a bewildered tone. It felt like everything was spinning and I was still. I couldn't quite make things stop and I started to cry.

"My dad is making me marry that slime ball." He stiffened and he knew exactly who I was talking about.

"How could he do such a thing?" He asked me.

"Torn, you really don't know my father that well?" It meant to come out as a joke, but it was the truth.

"You can't marry him, Ashelin."

"I can't get passed my father, Torn. There's nothing I can do." I said, heartrending. He was hugging me now and it wasn't so cold. We were both sopping wet. He pulled back a little and looked into my eyes and then he kissed me. It felt right and I remembered how much I thought it would be romantic to kiss in the rain. It was everything a kiss should have been and the kiss I've never had before. Probably the kiss I won't ever have again.


End file.
